


¿Estas celosa?

by jills_valentine



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jills_valentine/pseuds/jills_valentine
Summary: Jill and Carlos have a small argument, just right before they are supposed to meet their best friends.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 19





	¿Estas celosa?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my second request i’ve got! i’ve recieved it on twitter where you can find me @ jillsoliveira . requests are still open! i can say that this one will get a bit spicy ;)

“I’m done with this conversation!” Jill shouted.

Carlos became silent.

“Alright. But can we go now? Claire and Leon aren’t going to wait forever for us.” He asked with resignation in his voice. He was tired of fighting.

Jill nodded and they left the flat.

They walked in silence.

As they stepped in, the heat and the smell of alcohol hit them.

“Here you are!” Leon came up to them with a big smile on his face, Claire beside him.

“Sorry, that we are late. Had something important to do.” Jill smiled.

“Yeah, we can see. But let’s go and have a seat!” Claire chuckled.

They followed the giggly couple to the table, where they sat down next to each other.

“So what do our ladies crave for a drink?” Leon asked, opening up the bar’s menu.

“I’ll get some red wine. And you Jill?” Claire turned to Jill.

“Yeah, me too.” She smiled.

“Alright then. Carlos come on, let’s get our ladies some wine.” Leon said.

Both of them made their way to the bar.

“Hey Ryan! Two glasses of wine and two glasses of whiskey with ice, please.” Leon called the barman.

“Sure thing Leon.” The barman called back.

“So, what’s the deal between you and Jill, huh?” Leon faced Carlos.

Carlos sighed.

“We had an argument before we left. And it was so fucking stupid. I just told her to stop the work, that she was doing, because we’re going to be late. And she just went on with everything I ever did wrong. She’s so into her investigation, that she doesn’t give me any attention.” Carlos felt the weight going off of his chest. It felt good to tell this to someone.

The barman placed the four glasses in front of the men.

Leon sighed.

“I don’t know how to help you, amigo. Do something to get her attention, I don’t know.” Leon shrugged.

They took the glasses and headed back to the table, Carlos drowned in ideas on how to get his girlfriend attention.

“Here’s your wine, babe.” Carlos said with a smirk and gave Jill her glass.

Jill looked confused, but she decided to not worry about her boyfriends behaviour, for now.

The four of them spent hours on talking and laughing. Boys getting the drinks for them.

“Carlos’ really taking his time in the bathroom.” Leon let off a light laugh and sipped his drink.

“Yeah, where is he?” Claire asked.

“I’m curious too. Gonna go and look for him.” Jill stood up and made her way to the bathrooms.

On her way there, she already found Carlos. He was standing by the bar, talking to some woman. She noticed the looks he gave that woman.

Carlos knew god damn well, that Jill was looking at him. He wanted her to step in.

Jill was looking at them, but Carlos “didn’t notice” her. She couldn’t hold in anymore.

“Carlos? Can I ask what are you doing?” Jill asked with anger visible in her voice.

“Perdona, mi amiga.(Excuse me, my friend) Hey, babe. I’m talking to my friend, Isabel. We moved from Colombia at the same time and by accident we bumped into each other.” Carlos explained.

“Encantada. Me llama Isabel. ¿Y tú?(Nice to meet you. My name is Isabel. How about you?)” The woman introduced herself.

“Jill. ¿Hablas inglés?(Do you speak English?)” Jill shook hands with the woman.

“No.” Isabel smiled awkwardly.

Jill nodded.

“Carlos, can we speak for a moment?” Jill looked at her boyfriend.

“Sure, babe. Adiós, mi amiga.” He waved at Isabel as Jill dragged him into the bathroom.

She locked the door.

“What are you thinking?!” Jill shouted.

“What do you mean, mi amor?” Carlos smirked.

“Don’t act like you didn’t fucking flirt with her!”

Carlos laughed.

“ ¿Estas celosa?(Are you jealous?)” Carlos wrapped his arms around Jill’s waist.

She opened her mouth, but she couldn’t say anything.

“That’s what I thought.” Carlos smiled. “Finally you’re giving me some attention.”

Jill looked up at him.

“I did that on purpose, chica. Since you’re always working on your investigation, you don’t give me a slightest bit of attention. So I needed to do something.” He explained.

“I miss you Jill.” He said calmly and placed his hand on her cheek.

“I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m sorry I didn’t give-” Jill was cut off as Carlos connected their lips.

“Since now, I have your attention, can I ask you something?” Carlos bit his lip.

Jill already knew what he had on his mind. She smirked.

“Let’s just say goodbye to Leon and Claire, so we can carry on this conversation.” She said and kissed him on the lips.

It’s going to get spicy.


End file.
